


This Delicate Seam

by ScarletteStar1



Series: I WILL FIND YOU- AU and Canon Divergent Stories about OTPs Reaching Across Time and Space To Be Where They Belong [12]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: AU, Emotional, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Vicbourne, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Vicbourne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In the elevator, the doors slid shut. They both stood facing forward, hands at their sides, waiting for it to rise. “She’s horrid to you,” Victoria said, and though her voice was just above a whisper, it was filled with enraged passion. “I would never treat you that way.” Her eyes were still fixed front.“No,” he said. “I don’t believe you ever would.” Without turning or moving, her fingers sought his and she laced herself into him with this delicate seam. They reached the seventh floor and the doors opened, but his hand was sewn to hers, so he did not move. Not an inch. The doors closed again and they continued their ascent.





	This Delicate Seam

**Author's Note:**

> My historical Vicbourne is such a slow burn... so I needed a quick fix... this one is a modern AU, just as a means to an end, but hopefully with all the feels and dynamics of the two we so love and adore.

“What floor did they put you on?” She asked him without looking up from the text she was manically pecking at on her phone.

“Erhm, the seventh,” he answered.

She sniffed and looked up at him. “Penthouse is only twenty three floors up from there.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said and she could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his eyebrows rose and his eyes darted from one side to another and he didn’t look straight at her. She hated to see him suffer, and yet she loved it at the same time because it meant something. “Look, I’ve got to go call Carol.” He sighed.

“What? Now? But we’re just about to be seated for supper,” she protested.

“I’ll come find you,” he said. “I’ll be quick, and anyway, I’m certain you have some urgent correspondence in that phone to keep you occupied.”

“Right,” she tutted. She watched his back as he strode out of the hotel restaurant to discreetly make his phone call. She already knew he’d return dejected, and she didn’t know if she was excited by the prospect or if she felt guilt working its way around her stomach. Deciding to ignore the situation completely, she allowed herself to be led to a quiet table and she ordered brandy for them both.

It felt good to sit down. The three inch heels she’d chosen had done the job of elevating her height-wise, but they were pinching her toes something fierce.

He found the table even sooner than she expected. He sat down and raised his brandy. They clinked glasses. “You were remarkable today, Victoria,” he said. “Your uncle would have been incredibly proud.”

“Do you think?” She mused. The brandy caressed her throat as she swallowed. “I swear they were all looking at me like a pack of rabid and famished wolves. It’s like they expect me to fail because I’m young and female.”

“Only a complete idiot would underestimate you after your presentation today.”

“You’re being kind, William, but just because you were completely devoted to my uncle, it doesn’t mean you have to suck up to me,” she said and narrowed her eyes at him.

“No,” he insisted with a dip of his head. “It’s not that at all. You’ve already far exceeded him in some ways. You have a grace under pressure that he never had, and you’re possibly even more technically brilliant than he was. It’s almost magical to watch.”

She fiddled with her pearl necklace. “ _Magical_? Really? And you’re sure you’re not sucking up?” Her voice was inadvertently sultry.

“I am absolutely not sucking up,” he said.

“Well, that’s fantastic, because you’re my favorite piece of inheritance from dear Uncle, and I’d hate to have to can you for flattery. You know where Dante sent the Flatterers in the Inferno, don’t you?”

“No, I actually don’t think I do know that, but I can assure you I am being completely genuine,” he laughed lightly.

“Hmph. You have any clue the energy it takes to exude that _magical_ facade all day, Will?” She said. He shook his head.

“I cannot imagine,” he said and there was nothing but care and compassion in his voice.

She cleared her throat and said suddenly, “How’s Carol?”

“She wasn’t there,” he said. He tossed back the rest of his brandy and raised his hand to order another, then picked up his thick, leather bound menu.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Victoria asked.

“Nope,” William answered.

“Will,” she began, and tried to make her voice sound as consoling and compassionate as his. “We’ve known each other a long time. Almost all my life, really. Anyway, I’m here for you. I mean, I’d like to be your friend in addition to being, um, your, um, boss. So, if you want to talk, I am here to listen.”

“Not tonight,” he said and made a show of studying his menu. “So what looks good?”

They ordered. They ate. They drank. They talked business. In the dim light of the restaurant, a man in a tuxedo played swanky jazz at a piano. During their meal, William leaned back in his seat and loosened his tie. He spent a moment in conversation with their server about which port would pair better with his pear crisp, and while he was doing so, Victoria allowed herself the luxury of studying him. In profile, his features were sharp and clean, but softened by the long, almost golden lashes around his speckled, green eyes. Even with a couple decades over her, he was still staggeringly good looking. It was no wonder he’d had a scandalously whispered reputation when she was younger. She remembered the rumors well, how she’d heard them while lying on her stomach by the pool at the club, how she’d wondered what it all meant, how she’d tingled between her thighs and gotten up suddenly to dive into the cold waters.

The brandy and wine brought out a ruddy glow in his cheekbones, but when he smiled at her, he didn’t look happy.

“You have the Forbes interview tomorrow morning at eight,” he said.

“As if I could forget,” she huffed.

“Oh, are you going to pout?” He chuckled. He reached out and lightly tapped her on her shoulder in a gesture that was meant to be playful, but the second his hand contacted her, she felt herself smoldering.

“I suppose I will have to be lovely for them. I wouldn’t want to let you down and be anything less than _magical_ ,” she scoffed.

“There you go,” he said and this time when he smiled he actually looked cheerful. He tapped his fingers on the table. She reached over and stilled them with her own hand, and let it linger on top of his. She watched his face for a reaction, but the reaction was more in the way his shoulders caught his breath and held it. He stared at their hands. He looked at her and the cheerfulness on his face was replaced with a frown. “Victoria,” he began.

“What?” She asked. She picked up her glass of wine and drained its contents without breaking eye contact with him. It was dark in the restaurant, but her eyes were still obviously and luminously blue as she stared up at him with a coy half smile.

“This little dimple will be the death of me,” he said and reached out to lightly stroke the side of her cheek. They had both finished their meals, dessert, and their drinks. After inhaling her exotic perfume all day on the conference floor and in meeting after meeting, the notion of returning alone to his sterile seventh floor hotel room was starkly grim.

“Twenty three floors,” she whispered, as if she read his mind.

He took his hand out from under hers. “I can’t,” he said. He folded his napkin and set it on the table.

In the elevator, the doors slid shut. He pressed the seven and she pressed the button that said PH. They both stood facing forward, hands at their sides, waiting for it to rise. “She’s horrid to you,” Victoria said, and though her voice was just above a whisper, it was filled with enraged passion. “I would never treat you that way.” Her eyes were still fixed front.

“No,” he said. “I don’t believe you ever would.” Without turning or moving, her fingers sought his and she laced herself into him with this delicate seam. They reached the seventh floor and the doors opened, but his hand was sewn to hers, so he did not move. Not an inch. The doors closed again and they continued their ascent.

They held hands all the way up and into her suite. They did not let go as she lowered her key into the lock, brought it back up and opened the door, or as they dropped their bags or as he tossed his phone on a table.

They did not turn on a light.

Nor did they look at one another. Since entering the elevator, their eyes had not met. Their lack of eye contact was almost a denial of what they were about to do.

She loosened her grip on his hand, but he did not accept that. He pulled her into him with the hand he was holding, almost as if he were going to start a slow, sensual tango with her. Now they looked at one another. Now they acknowledged what was about to transpire. Her ocean bathed his forest as they stared. She opened her mouth, but not to speak. What they shared in the dark needed no words. Her body was flush against his. For a long moment, they stayed just like that, holding one hand, pressed together, breathing erratically and expectantly, caught in each other’s eyes.

He brought his other hand up to her face and caressed it tenderly, stroking her chin with his thumb. Then his hand floated down her neck, over her shoulder, past her arm, until it finally came to rest at the small of her back.

She brought her other hand up to his neck and pulled his face down to hers, slowly at first. They rode on each other’s breath, foreheads touching. It was exquisite to know they could both still say no and walk away and feel good about themselves, but that they never would because they never could walk away from this. Her tongue came out to lick her lips and the subtle motion of it made him shiver. “I have to kiss you,” he growled.

“Yes,” she replied, but his mouth was on top of hers, muffling even that single syllable. At first, he just pressed his closed mouth against her closed mouth, hard and hot, but before long, they were melting, opening, deepening the kiss with everything they had. He swept his tongue over hers in long, silky waves that made her moan into his mouth. She sucked his bottom lip and clung to his neck with the hand he wasn’t still holding. His hand on the small of her back, gripped at the material of her blouse, plucking it easy as petals of a flower out of the waist of her skirt so he could wiggle his hand underneath to touch her skin.

That was it.

The electricity of his palm against the bare flesh of her back sent both of them into a spasm of urgency for one another. Her teeth clashed against his as she tried to bite him. They let go at last of their clasped hands and clawed at one another’s clothing. Victoria tugged at his tie and found herself frustrated with the tiny buttons of his crisp shirt, while William made short work pulling her silk blouse over her head. Buttons of his shirt undone, she hissed when she found herself confronted by his undershirt. She pushed his dress shirt off his shoulders and started to pull the undershirt out of his pants.

“Need you, need you,” she panted. “Need to feel you.” Her mouth searched desperately for any inch of skin she could find. Finally, she managed to free him of his shirts and clung like a drowning passenger to his bare chest, nuzzling her face into the warm hairy patch in the center of him.

“Stop,” he commanded in a low, husky voice that contained all the colors of midnight. He pushed her gently off of him. She stood there in a lacy black bra, her skirt, stockings, and heels. She swallowed hard and gasped. He watched her chest rise and fall. The plump, taut orbs of her breasts bobbing along with her breath.

“Will, please,” she whispered. He couldn’t stop now. She wouldn’t be able to live if he stopped now. She looked up at him with huge, pleading eyes. Her hands splayed desperately at her hips. He bent down and picked up the crimson puddle of silk at her feet that was her blouse. He brought it to his face and inhaled it prior to gently placing it over the back of a nearby chair. She quivered. She waited. He came to her, slowly and put his hands on her hips. With hands that were at once tender but resolved, he turned her so her back was to him. He stroked up and then down her back until his fingers arrived at the tiny pull of her skirt’s zipper. In the breathless silence that followed, she was gifted with the sweet song of her zipper, going down, tooth by tooth, until her skirt was loose enough to fall to her feet. She stepped out of it, still in her high heels.

Hands on her shoulders, she felt his chest press up against her back. She felt the little hairs of his chest brush against her shoulder blades and she leaned her head back against him. He lowered his face to her ear and licked, very slow and warm, up the delicate, sensitive shell of her ear and lobe. Then he whispered, “Your poor little feet must be tired. What do you say you lose the shoes?”

“Gladly,” she purred and kicked them off, one by one.

“Now,” he crooned in her ear as he kissed her neck. “Your hair. Will you take it down for me? I want to see you with your hair down, Victoria.”

“Yes!” She almost cried and quickly started to unpin the tidy bun she’d fastened atop her head. But he caught her hands and stilled them. She craned her neck to look at him in confusion.

“Slowly,” he breathed and kissed her upturned mouth. She turned as he kissed her and slowly as she could manage, she took the pins out of her hair and let it fall onto her shoulders in soft, amber waves. The pins dropped unceremoniously to the floor so she could use her hands to stroke his chest. Immediately, his hands were in her hair, kneading her scalp, pulling and massaging. It gave her permission to bring her hands to his hair and weave her fingers into his chestnut curls. Without her heels on, she was so much shorter than him, and she had to reach up, but something about the sense of him being so much larger than her made her feel simultaneously thrilled and secure.

Without her skirt on, she could feel him, hard and long, through his pants against her hip. She rubbed against him, but it wasn’t enough. She had to touch him. She explored him through the material of his dress pants, seeking out the ridges of his head. He moaned into her mouth at her touch and the noise of his arousal thrilled her and sent jolts of pleasure straight down her spine into her core. She undid his belt and buttons, and in an instant had him springing out of his trousers. “Oh, oh,” he murmured against her shoulder as she curled her fingers around him and started to stroke. She held him against her belly, and slowly pumped him in her fist. He felt like liquid fire had been poured into a firm, velvet shaft. She couldn’t get enough. She brought her hand way down to his root and could barely wrap it all the way around, he was so large and achingly hard for her. Then she massaged up to the head where she caught the slippery beads of his arousal and rubbed them over the bottom edge to the spot where she knew he would be sensitive.

William pushed her bra strap over her shoulder and brought one of her breasts out. While she worked her beautiful hand over his cock, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. She cried out at the pulse of ecstasy this sent through her and pushed her chest against his face so he would know to take her deeper and harder between his lips, which he did. He sucked long and lavishly, making her throw back her head and wail. “Oh my god I could come just from that,” she whimpered.

“Yeah, but you won’t,” he sighed. He walked her to the bed and pushed her onto it. He toed off his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants while she stripped off her stockings and sat obediently, waiting and watching, on the edge of the bed. The curtains were wide open, and the city lights filtered into the room, giving Victoria more than enough brightness to admire William’s rugged and lean body. His cock was so hard it was practically parallel to his abdomen. She reached for it, but he pushed her hand away.

He kneed apart her legs and knelt on the ground between them. Stroking her thighs, he lowered his face to her center, over her panties. She felt the heat of his breath first, and then the pressure of his lips, and then the searching of his tongue, all through the silk of her underwear. While he did this, he reached up and caught the pink pearl of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it. Victoria writhed under his face and under his fingers. “Got to taste you,” he uttered breathlessly and tugged off her panties before lowering his face to her once more. His tongue explored her creases, teased her and tickled her before finally coming to rest on her swollen clit. When he found it, he just stayed there, very still, his tongue flat and heavy over her, feeling her practically pulsating under him. She clutched the mattress with her hands and felt the building, the anticipation, the glowing wonder of it.

When she could stand it no longer, she started to move, just a little, under his mouth, and he obliged her by drawing some lazy figure eights with his tongue around her throbbing bud. He slipped a finger into her and curled it up. Her legs went rigid and she squealed as he hit the spot far up in her. He slipped in another and started to move them in and out. She was already incredibly wet. He could feel how much she wanted him, how much she needed him. He was a fool to have thought he could have fought this. She felt and tasted exquisite, like no woman he’d ever had like this. Sliding under his tongue, she felt both unreal to him, and also like something he had always known, like a part of his very self.

He could feel her tightening in pulses around his fingers, getting ready to climax, and as he sucked and slurped at her, he wanted so badly to feel her explode under his lips, but even more than that, he wanted to make her come with his cock. She wanted it too. When he came up from feasting on her, she wriggled back on the bed for him and spread her legs. He took his place on top of her, and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as she brought her hips up to help guide him into her, but he broke away from the kiss and threw his head back in crazed desire as he felt his head enter her. He meant to go slow, but she was so tight and so good, he sank himself in to his very root without a moment’s hesitation, uttering a lusty groan as he did. Victoria gasped, wide-eyed, at the suddenness of it. She allowed herself a moment to adjust to his size. Her hand fluttered over his back.

He kissed her and started to move, but he had to stop. His cock was so deep and snug in her wet embrace, he was likely to be finished before he even started. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. “You’re so perfect,” he murmured. He brushed the hair off her face and stared at her. “My god, where did you even come from?”

“William,” she breathed against his lips. “I’ve wanted you forever. You’re the only thing my heart has ever desired.” She rotated her hips underneath him and grabbed his ass to push him harder against her, increasing the pressure on her clit. Even in the stillness, her fire had been building and was about to burn out of control beneath him. She moaned and wiggled again, pushing up against him. He pushed his hips down against her, mashing himself against her needy clit. Her breath started to come harder and faster and she started to squeeze her inner walls and thrust up against him. “So close! So close!” She gasped, and then, “Fuck me, fuck me now!” He began a steady pace, making sure to keep the pressure she liked on her clit so she could come for him. It wasn’t long before she was clawing at his back, as she yelped and he felt her insides spasm against his cock. In her rapture, she was exquisite- mouth open, eyes wide, legs grappling to hold him even closer to her. He slowed his stroke to ease her down, and as her body relaxed, he began to build back up in speed and intensity. He pulled out until just his head was submerged in her sodden depths. “Oh my god, don’t leave,” she heaved and thrust her hips up to capture him fully in her once again.

“Never,” he whispered, but it felt so amazingly good to drag himself out and then push all the way back in. He wanted it all. He wanted to go slow to savor every minute nerve ending experience of it, but he also wanted to go fast for the heart racing slick thrill of her. She brought her knees up and he looped one over his shoulder, that he might thrust into her even deeper and harder. Christ, he wanted her savagely, but he didn’t want to hurt her either.

“I’m not a doll,” she panted and bucked up onto him. “You can go hard. You won’t break me.” As if to encourage him, she bit down on his neck.

“Fuck,” he hissed and started to take her harder, pulling back and ramming into her as far as he could possibly go. The pleasure he felt was blindingly electric. He closed his eyes and arched back so he could join with her again and again, with an almost aggressive need. He wouldn’t last long at this pace. “You’re so good. Oh, Victoria the way you feel. . .” he rasped. At last he opened his eyes. He had to see her face. He wanted to come looking in her eyes. But when he opened his eyes, he found she stared at him as well, and tears coursed down her cheeks. He stopped his thrusting and cupped her face. “What? What is it? Did I hurt you?”

“No,” her lips made the word, but her voice made no noise. She shook her head. She raised her head off the pillow and caught his lips in a kiss. He looked at her again with tender concern and almost frightened confusion painted over his features.

“What’s wrong? Do you want to stop?”

“No,” she swallowed and stroked her hands over his back. “Nonono! I never want to stop.” She clenched her inner muscles around him and he felt her relentless heat and tightness milking his cock. It was almost more than he could take.

“Ok, but why are you crying?”

“I don’t want it to end,” she answered simply. Again she tightened around him. Again he thought he would explode inside of her in that complete stillness, just from that.

“It won’t,” he said and kissed her lips. He licked her cheeks, savoring the salty taste of her tears, and he started to move in her again. He had to. But now he was almost achingly gentle, slow, and he tried to grind himself as deep as he could in her. “I can’t get close enough to you,” he gasped.

“I know,” she whispered as she undulated beneath him. She was sobbing and the vibrations of her body, the heat of her tears were spurring him forward. He couldn’t help it. “Ffffuuucckkk, I’m gonna…. again,” she wailed as she tightened around him in an almost impossible grip. She’d wrapped her legs around his hips and bucked up against him. “I can’t hold it off,” she moaned.

“Don’t hold back. Come for me,” he demanded and kept up exactly what he was doing so she would clench him even tighter and then he felt it, her bursting, pulsating climax all around him. He was ready to follow her. “Christ, I’m not wearing a condom Vic. Where do you want me to come?” He rasped against her shoulder. She bit down hard on his neck as she wrung his throbbing prick with the last pulses of her orgasm. She was so small and tight and he had already held off so long. He couldn’t wait any longer. She didn’t answer. She squeezed her muscles around him and bit down on his neck and without any warning, he fucking let go in her. He could have pulled out, but he didn’t. Her legs were clasped tight around him, and he came hard in her, pushing even further in, as he spurted in burning, white ecstasy.

He relaxed his face in the crook of her shoulder.

She rubbed her hand in circles on the small of his back.

“Don’t leave me,” she whispered at last.

“God, I don’t want to,” he sighed, but he was softening and slipping. They both felt it. And to both of them, it felt like a loss.

“William,” she breathed, and traced her fingers over his cheekbones and under his eyes on the fine, delicate skin there.

“Victoria,” he murmured and kissed her lips and chin and eyelids.

“That was,” she began.

“I know,” he finished. She inhaled deeply and exhaled in a shuddering way, the way one exhales after they have cried long and hard. “Oh, my precious love, please don’t cry,” he begged. He rolled off her and folded her body into his in a close embrace.

“You’ll leave?”

“Never.”

“I don’t want to wake up and find that you aren’t here. And that I’m alone.”

“You won’t,” he promised and she believed him. For a while they stroked one another and breathed the same breath as they lay there in the flickering, city lights.

“What did we just do?” Victoria finally asked. Their foreheads were pressed together. Their eyes were the whole world.

“Well, I think we did what we had to do,” William said. “Are you sorry for it?”

“Not at all. Are you?”

“I should be, but no. Not one bit.” He kissed her forehead.

“It’ll happen again, you know.” She stated with a little smile that made her dimple appear.

“Yes. I suppose so,” he chuckled lightly, but then his green eyes grew steely and serious. “Are you scared?”

“No. Not at all. Are you?”

“Terrified,” he whispered and curled her hair around his fingers. Again they were quiet. From thirty floors down, they could hear the honking and revving of traffic. Then he spoke. “Your eyes, Victoria. It’s like. . . oh, you’ll think I’m insane.”

“No. Tell me.”

“There was this island we used to go with Gus, when he was a toddler, before he got sick. And the water there was a hypnotic blue. I see it in your eyes, and it’s like I feel like I’m two places at once, but I know I’m meant to be here, with you.”

“Is it like a deja vu?”

“Sort of? But it’s like more than that. It’s deeper than that.” He tucked her head under his chin.

“I never felt like I needed anyone,” she confessed. Her fingers splayed on his chest. She darted her tongue out to lick his nipple.

“I know.”

“But you promise you won’t leave?”

“Yes. I promise,” he said. “Although I might fall asleep.”

“Mmmh, me too,” she sighed and snuggled against him. In the other room she heard her cell phone buzzing and she ignored it. As she let sleep claim her, she found his hand. Lacing their fingers together, they both knew they were in the one place where they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my life force. . . please feel free to let me know what you thought, and please know that this little author and her Vicbourne shaped heart will be so very appreciative. xoxoxo.


End file.
